


Du désir ; culpabilité optionnelle

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [3]
Category: Marvel 616, New Mutants
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Soul Bond, i never know how to tag xmen fics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Révérend Craig a mis Rahne tant et plus contre les garçons. Il a oublié de lui parler des filles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du désir ; culpabilité optionnelle

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Du désir ; culpabilité optionnelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, New Mutants (1st series)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Mirage' Dani Moonstar/'Wolfsbane' Rahne Sinclair  
>  **Genre :**  
>  drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet) ;  
> fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  **Prompts :** « poison / tentation / revers » pour mf_100_mots (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le Révérend Craig a empoisonné l’enfance de sa jeune charge à répéter tant et plus que sa chair recelait en elle le péché et qu’elle devait à toute force se garder des garçons, que rien de bien ne viendrait si elle les laissait l’approcher. Obnubilé par sa propre faute il n’a jamais envisagé d’autres possibilités et a omis de la mettre en garde contre d’autres tentations.

Quand Rahne rencontre Dani personne ne lui a jamais prétendu qu’il serait encore pire de désirer une fille. Et quand bien même… leur lien télépathique transcende la chair.


End file.
